Du bout des doigts
by Shirenai
Summary: - The Lost Canvas - Minos se réjouissait. Il n'y avait rien de plus agréable que de sentir un homme aussi puissant au bout de ses doigts.


Auteur : Shirenai

Titre : Du bout des doigts

Personnages/Pairing : Minos/Albafica/Minos (si on veut, c'est assez évasif)

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Cette merveilleuse série qu'est _Lost Canvas_ appartient à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi.

Note : Texte écrit chez et pour ma Lilou Black. Et ce pairing est canon, ne niez pas les évidences.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Du bout des doigts_

Albafica regardait le spectre qui lui faisait face. Minos du Griffon, un des plus puissants sbires d'Hadès. Mais peu lui importait la force de cet être impie que l'on avait arraché à la mort ; il s'était juré de protéger le village et le sanctuaire, il n'allait pas reculer devant un adversaire, aussi puissant fût-il. Pourtant l'aura de force que dégageait son opposant, l'intensité de son cosmos emplissait l'air et le jardin de façon oppressante. Il se tenait là, debout, au milieu des fleurs à moitié fanées et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Immobile, il souriait d'un air satisfait, presque sincèrement ému.

« Tu vas vraiment faire un merveilleux pantin, » avait-il dit dans un soupir contemplatif « j'ai hâte de te voir danser pour moi, Albafica des Poissons... »

Il aurait pu se sentir flatté s'il n'y avait pas eu cet air affreusement pervers sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Le chevalier fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Les paroles de l'autre puaient la cruauté et l'insultaient, lui donnaient une impression de saleté. Imaginer cet homme le posséder lui fit froid dans le dos et il serra les poings, prêt à l'affrontement. Il se doutait qu'il n'en ressortirait certainement pas indemne mais c'était la contrepartie pour éviter à ce qu'il protégeait d'être massacré dans un sordide bain de sang. Et il était assez confiant quant à sa force ; éliminer Minos ne lui serait pas trop difficile.

Ce dernier était déjà sur lui. Sa seule riposte fut d'utiliser ses roses noires que le serviteur d'Hadès évita avec une facilité écœurante. Puis, d'un coup, son bras gauche se bloqua en l'air. Il ne lui répondait plus. Ensuite ce fut l'autre, et puis les jambes, jusqu'à ce que son corps tout entier se fasse gentiment immobile. Un regard vers les mains de l'étoile de la Noblesse lui fit comprendre qu'il avait été imprudent : il avait laissé une ouverture dans sa garde au moment de son attaque et cela lui avait permis de lancer ses fils sur son bras...

Albafica pesta en sentant ses membres résister à sa volonté. Minos le regarda et ne cacha pas son amusement. Il lui expliqua sa technique, comme s'il savait par avance qu'il avait gagné et que sa proie ne pourrait pas de toute façon pas échapper à son emprise. Cela fit rager le défenseur d'Athéna qui lui lança un regard noir de haine. Son ennemi sembla plus amusé que terrifié, fasciné par la beauté du visage de sa marionnette et la fierté que respirait son port de tête. Niobé n'avait pas menti : c'était un magnifique homme, et il lui tardait de le voir se plier à ses volontés, tant au propre qu'au figuré. Les fils se tendirent, premier contact direct entre lui et son nouveau pantin. Émoi grisant d'un plaisir unique ; sentir un homme si puissant au bout de ses fils, à sa merci, réduit à se faire mettre en pièces sans pouvoir rien y faire avait quelque chose de particulièrement jouissif. Minos appréciait beaucoup l'idée.

Après qu'il eût tenté de lui crever les yeux de ses propres mains, le spectre du Griffon contempla le visage d'Albafica et ne put être que subjugué. Ce mince filet carmin qui coulait le long de sa joue, juste sous son œil droit lui allait à ravir ; magnifique contraste entre le bleu de sa pupille qui luisait de colère et la clarté de sa peau. Son bras s'était brisé dans la manœuvre mais cela n'entachait en rien la beauté du chevalier. Et puis il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose, se dit Minos, cela aurait au moins l'avantage de ne pas lui laisser d'hésitation sur la façon dont il entamerait la dislocation du corps...

Ses hommes enfin partis s'occuper du village dont Albafica avait voulu les tenir éloignés, Minos savoura de se retrouver seul avec son nouveau jouet et avança de quelques pas vers ce dernier, le bruit métallique de son armure brisant le silence qui régnait sur le jardin. Le chevalier des Poissons ne disait rien, trop occupé qu'il était à tenter de rester debout et à trouver une échappatoire. Mais rien ne lui venait ; la présence qui s'approchait de lui à pas détestablement lents le paralysait - physiquement comme mentalement - et il n'arrivait plus à penser de manière rationnelle. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour ces immondes spectres qui se dirigeaient vers le village mais son plus grand problème demeurait cet homme qui le dévorait d'un regard malsain, son visage tordu par une jubilation effrayante.

« Tu es vraiment sublime... Je me demande si tu en as conscience.

- Arrête ça, » parvint à répondre le chevalier d'Athéna d'un air dégoûté tout en luttant contre les fils invisibles « tu me rends malade.

- Oh, voilà qui est peu courtois d'un homme aussi raffiné. Je te fais un compliment et c'est comme ça que tu le prends ? Tu es ingrat.

- Dis ce que tu veux. Ça ne changera rien au fait que tu ne passeras pas.

- Que tu crois, » rit le spectre « tu es en bien mauvaise posture pour parler ainsi. Ce n'est pas ton armure dorée qui va te protéger de ma manipulation. C'est trop tard, » souffla-t-il face au visage d'Albafica « tu es à moi...

- Ja... mais ! »

Se rebellant de toutes ses forces contre ce qui l'astreignait, il parvint à asséner un coup de tête à Minos qui se retrouva par terre sous la surprise. Néanmoins les fils étaient toujours là. Il en faudrait visiblement plus qu'une simple rebuffade...

« Tu es intéressant. Mais je préfèrerais que tu sois sage, vois-tu. »

Ce disant il ramena légèrement son majeur vers lui et le chevalier sentit une vive douleur monter du bas de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque. Il poussa un cri qu'il étrangla par fierté mais la souffrance était là, brûlante, lancinante. Il sentait le métal de son armure s'enfoncer dans son bassin et ne pouvait rien faire pour éviter cela. C'était ça ou il se brisait les reins.

« Un prêté pour un rendu, » résuma Minos « alors reste un peu tranquille. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à te tuer tout de suite, ce serait vraiment dommage. »

Il revint près de son pantin qui l'assassinait du regard et leva une main vers le visage de celui-ci. Il lui caressa légèrement la joue, teintant ses doigts du sang encore humide. Ses yeux fascinés scrutaient chaque trait, chaque détail, gravaient en lui la beauté ineffable d'Albafica. Le serviteur d'Hadès utilisa ensuite ses fils pour amener contre lui le corps de sa proie et le maintint immobile. Il en profita alors pour se pencher vers le cou du chevalier des Poissons et joua de ses lèvres dans les longues mèches de ce dernier. Son souffle chaud contre le cou d'Albafica. Minos se trouva soudain pris d'un désir de posséder cette beauté empoisonnée avant de l'éteindre d'un sommeil bien mérité. Il voulait ce regard brûlant sur et pour lui seul, il voulait cette bouche sur sa peau, ces mains sur son corps.

Il se serait volontiers donné à cet être mais les choses en avaient été décidées autrement. Peut-être dans d'autres circonstances... Néanmoins il avait l'occasion de profiter un peu de cet éblouissant chevalier et ne s'en priva pas. Le spectre du Griffon joua de ses doigts pour amener le bras encore valide de sa marionnette vers son visage, lentement, jusqu'à ce que le bout des phalanges effleure délicatement sa peau en une caresse légère et aérienne. Il ferma les yeux, savourant ce court instant avec délice.

« Que... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Albafica sans comprendre « T'es vraiment dérangé.

- Non. Ce n'est jamais qu'un prêté pour un rendu. Je peux t'offrir de te sentir bien une dernière fois avant de mourir, mais je veux une contrepartie. Et je veux la même chose.

- Comme si j'allais te laisser faire, enfoiré.

- Tu as de la verve. Mais c'est bien tout ce qu'il te reste présentement. »

Il surprit Minos en lui assénant un coup de genou (qui se brisa dans l'instant suivant) en plein ventre et le regarda d'un air satisfait. S'il croyait pouvoir faire de lui ce qu'il voulait, il se trompait et lourdement...

« Dommage, » soupira le spectre en se redressant et en plongeant son regard exalté dans celui de son opposant « j'aurais pu t'offrir une mort rapide et indolore, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'en avoir envie...

- Je n'ai de toute façon pas l'intention de mourir, » le défia-t-il « alors arrête de fantasmer. Je ne t'appartiens pas ! » rugit Albafica

Minos contempla les derniers trémolos de rage, presque désespérés, de celui qu'il tenait au bout de ses mains et se dit qu'il était temps de s'arrêter. Il avait été distrayant mais son intérêt pour le chevalier s'était évaporé. Il était cependant évident qu'il allait prendre le temps de l'achever, os par os, pour au moins tirer de lui l'ultime satisfaction : le voir chanter sa souffrance en se débattant pour garder la tête haute. Nul doute qu'il serait fier jusqu'au bout, et c'était bien ça qui allait causer sa perte... Minos tendit les bras et commença à agir sur les multiples fils qui tenaient lié son adversaire. Lentement, à regrets, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne retrouverait plus jamais une telle sensation. Plus rien ne pouvait le griser autant que cet éphèbe en armure dorée pieds et poings lié à lui.

De même que rien ne remplacerait l'immense satisfaction de l'avoir eu, l'espace d'un moment, à lui et à lui seul...

_Fin_


End file.
